W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XIV
I rzeczywiście zgasła ostatnia nadzieja ucieczki w czasie podróży. Staś wiedział już teraz, że ani jego pomysły na nic się nie przydadzą, ani pogoń ich nie doścignie i że jeśli wytrzymają trudy drogi, to dojadą do Mahdiego i zostaną wydani w ręce Smaina. Jedynym pokrzepieniem była mu teraz tylko myśl, że zostali porwani dlatego, by Smain oddał ich za swe dzieci. Ale kiedy się to stanie i co ich przedtem może spotkać? Jak straszliwa czeka ich niedola wśród spitej krwią dzikiej hordy? Czy Nel wytrzyma te wszystkie trudy i niewygody - na to nikt nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Wiadomo było natomiast, że Mahdi i jego derwisze nienawidzą chrześcijan i w ogóle Europejczyków; więc w duszy chłopca zrodziła się obawa, czy wpływ Smaina będzie dostateczny, by osłonił ich oboje przed zniewagami, przed okrucieństwem i wściekłością wyznawców Mahdiego, którzy mordowali nawet i wiernych rządowi mahometan? Po raz pierwszy od chwili porwania ogarnęła Stasia głęboka rozpacz, a jednocześnie i jakieś przesądne przypuszczenie, że prześladuje ich zły los. Przecież sam pomysł porwania ich z Fajumu i zawiezienia do Chartumu był po prostu szaleństwem, którego mogli dopuścić się tylko tak dzicy i głupi ludzie, jak Idrys i Gebhr, nie rozumiejący, że muszą przebyć tysiące kilometrów krajem podległym rządowi egipskiemu, a właściwie Anglikom. Na dobrą sprawę powinni być schwytani na drugi dzień, a jednak wszystko składało się tak, że oto są już niedaleko drugiej katarakty - i że nie doścignęły ich żadne poprzednie pogonie, a ostatnia, która mogła ich zatrzymać, połączyła się z nimi i będzie im odtąd pomocą. Do rozpaczy Stasia, do jego bojaźni o los małej Nel dołączyło się jeszcze uczucie upokorzenia, że jednak nic nie potrafi poradzić i co więcej, nie zdoła już nic wymyślić, albowiem choćby mu oddano teraz strzelbę i ładunki, nie może przecież powystrzeliwać wszystkich Arabów składających karawanę. I gryzł się tymi myślami tym bardziej, że zbawienie było już tak bliskie. Gdyby Chartum nie był upadł lub upadł o kilka dni później, ci sami ludzie , którzy przeszli teraz na stronę Mahdiego, byliby ich schwytali i oddali w ręce rządu. Staś siedząc na wielbłądzie za Idrysem i słuchając ich rozmów przekonał się, że byłoby tak niezawodnie. Zaraz bowiem po wyruszeniu w dalszą drogę naczelnik pogoni zaczął opowiadać Idrysowi, co ich skłoniło do zdrady chedywa. Wiedzieli poprzednio, że wielka armia - już nie egipska, ale angielska - wyruszyła na południe przeciw derwiszom pod wodzą jenerała Wolseleya. Widział mnóstwo statków, które wiozły groźnych żołnierzy angielskich z Assuanu do Wadi-Halfa, skąd budowano dla nich kolej do Abu-Hammed. Przez długi czas wszyscy szeikowie pobrzeżni - i ci, którzy pozostali wierni rządowi, i ci, którzy w głębi duszy sprzyjali Mahdiemu - byli pewni, że zguba derwiszów i ich proroka jest nieuchronna, albowiem Anglików nigdy nikt nie zwyciężył. - Akbar Allach! - przerwał wznosząc do góry ręce Idrys - a jednakże zostali zwyciężeni! - Nie - odpowiedział naczelnik pogoni - Mahdi wysłał przeciw nim plemiona Dżallno, Barbara i Dadżim, razem blisko trzydzieści tysięcy najlepszych swych wojowników, którymi dowodził Musa, syn Helu; pod Abu-Klea przyszło do strasznej bitwy, w której Bóg dał zwycięstwo niewiernym. - Tak jest, Musa, syn Helu, poległ, a jego żołnierzy garść tylko wróciła do Mahdiego. Dusze innych są w raju, a ciała leżą w piaskach, czekając dnia zmartwychwstania. Wieść o tym prędko rozeszła się nad Nilem. Wtedy myśleliśmy, że Anglicy pójdą dalej na południe i oswobodzą Chartum. Ludzie powtarzali: "Koniec, koniec!" A tymczasem Bóg zrządził inaczej. - Jak? co się stało? - pytał gorączkowo Idrys. - Co się stało? - mówił z rozjaśnioną twarzą naczelnik. -Oto tymczasem Mahdi zdobył Chartum, a Gordonowi ucięto w czasie szturmu głowę. A że Anglikom tylko o Gordona chodziło więc dowiedziawszy się o jego śmierci wrócili z powrotem na północ. Allach! widzieliśmy znów statki z ogromnymi żołnierzami płynące w dół rzeki, ale nie rozumieliśmy, co to znaczy. Anglicy dobre tylko nowiny rozgłaszają natychmiast, a złe tają. Niektórzy z naszych mówili, że Mahdi już zginął. Ale wreszcie prawda wyszła na jaw. Kraj ten należy jeszcze do rządu. W Wadi-Halfa i dalej, aż do trzeciej, a może i do czwartej katarakty, znajdują się jeszcze żołnierze chedywa, wszelako teraz, po odwrocie Anglików, my wierzymy już, że Mahdi podbije nie tylko Nubię i Egipt, nie tylko Mekkę i Medinę, ale i cały świat. Dlatego zamiast was schwytać i wydać w ręce rządu, idziemy razem z wami do proroka. - Więc przyszły rozkazy, by nas schwytać? - Do wszystkich wiosek, do wszystkich szeików, do załóg wojskowych. Gdzie miedziany drut, po którym przelatują rozkazy z Kairu, nie dochodzi, tam przyjeżdżali zabtiowie (żandarmi) z oznajmieniem, że kto was schwyta, dostanie tysiąc funtów nagrody. Maszallach... to wielkie bogactwo!... wielkie!... Idrys spojrzał podejrzliwie na mówiącego: - Ale wy wolicie błogosławieństwo Mahdiego? - Tak jest. A przy tym zdobył on tak ogromne łupy i tyle pieniędzy w Chartumie, że funty egipskie mierzy workami od obroków i rozdaje je między swych wiernych... - Jednakże jeśli żołnierze egipscy są jeszcze w Wadi-Halfa i dalej, to mogą nas schwytać po drodze. - Nie. Trzeba się tylko śpieszyć, póki się nie opamiętają. Oni teraz po odwrocie Anglików potracili całkiem głowy - zarówno wierni rządowi szeikowie, jak żołnierze i zabtiowie. Wszyscy myślą, że Mahdi lada chwila nadejdzie, toteż ci z nas, którzy mu w duszy sprzyjali, uciekają teraz śmiało do niego i nikt ich nie ściga, albowiem w tych pierwszych chwilach nikt nie wydaje rozkazów i nikt nie wie, kogo słuchać. - Tak - odpowiedział Idrys - ale prawdę rzekłeś, że trzeba się śpieszyć, póki się nie opamiętają, gdyż do Chartumu jeszcze daleko... Stasiowi, który wysłuchał dokładnie całej tej rozmowy, zabłysnął znów na chwilę nikły promyk nadziei. Jeśli żołnierze egipscy zajmują dotychczas rozmaite miejscowości pobrzeżne w Nubii, to wobec tego, że Anglicy zabrali wszystkie statki, muszą ustępować przed hordami Mahdiego lądem. A w takim razie może się zdarzyć, że karawana wpadnie na którykolwiek z cofających się oddziałów i zostanie otoczona. Staś wyliczył również, że nim wieść o zdobyciu Chartumu rozeszła się pomiędzy plemionami arabskimi mieszkającymi na północ od Wadi-Halfa, upłynęło niezawodnie sporo czasu, tym bardziej, że rząd egipski i Anglicy ją taili - przypuszczał zatem, że i rozprzężenie, które musiało zapanować w pierwszej chwili wśród Egipcjan, już przeszło. Niedoświadczonemu chłopcu nie przyszło to jednak na myśl, że w każdym razie upadek Chartumu i śmierć Gordona każą ludziom zapomnieć o wszystkim innym i że szeikowie wierni rządowi jako też miejscowe władze egipskie będą teraz miały co innego do roboty niż myśleć o ratowaniu dwojga białych dzieci. I rzeczywiście Arabowie, którzy przyłączyli się do karawany, niezbyt obawiali się pogoni. Jechali wprawdzie z wielkim pośpiechem i nie żałowali wielbłądów, ale trzymali się blisko Nilu i często nocami skręcali do rzeki, by napoić zwierzęta i nabrać wody w skórzane worki. Czasem ośmielali się zajeżdżać nawet w dzień do wiosek. Dla bezpieczeństwa wysyłali zawsze naprzód na zwiady kilku ludzi, którzy pod pozorem zakupów żywności dowiadywali się, co słychać w okolicy, czy nie ma w pobliżu wojsk egipskich i czy mieszkańcy nie należą do wiernych "Turkom". Jeśli trafili na ludność sprzyjającą tajemnie Mahdiemu, wówczas cała karawana zjeżdżała do wsi - i często zdarzało się, że opuszczała ją zwiększona o kilku lub nawet kilkunastu młodych Arabów, którzy chcieli także uciekać do Mahdiego. Idrys dowiedział się też, że prawie wszystkie oddziały egipskie stoją od strony Pustyni Nubijskiej, zatem po prawej, wschodniej stronie Nilu. Żeby uniknąć spotkania się z nimi, należało tylko trzymać się lewego brzegu i omijać znaczniejsze miasteczka i osady. Przysparzało to wprawdzie dużo drogi, albowiem rzeka począwszy od Wadi-Halfa tworzy olbrzymi łuk, który schodzi daleko ku południowi, a potem skręca znów na północny wschód, aż do Abu-Hammed, gdzie przybiera już zupełnie południowy kierunek, ale za to ten lewy brzeg, zwłaszcza od oazy Selima, prawie wcale nie był strzeżony, droga zaś upływała Sudańczykom wesoło wśród zwiększonej kompanii, przy obfitości wody i zapasów. Minąwszy trzecią kataraktę przestali się nawet śpieszyć - i jechali tylko nocami, ukrywając się we dnie wśród piaszczystych wzgórz i wąwozów, którymi cała pustynia była poprzecinana. Rozciągało się teraz nad nimi niebo bez jednej chmurki, szare na krańcach widnokręgu, w środku wydęte jakby olbrzymia kopuła, ciche i spokojne. Z każdym dniem jednak upał, w miarę jak posuwali się na południe, czynił się coraz straszliwszy i nawet w wąwozach, w głębokim cieniu, żar dokuczał ludziom i zwierzętom. Noce natomiast były bardzo chłodne, roziskrzone od migotliwych gwiazd tworzących jakby mniejsze i większe stadka. Staś spostrzegł, że to już nie są te same konstelacje, które świeciły nocami nad Port-Saidem. Marzył on o tym nieraz, żeby kiedy w życiu zobaczyć Południowy Krzyż - i wreszcie ujrzał go za El-Orde. Ale obecnie blask jego zwiastował mu tylko nieszczęście. Świeciło im także od kilku dni co noc blade, rozpierzchłe i smutne światło zodiakalne, które po zgaśnięciu zórz wieczornych do późnej godziny rozsrebrzało zachodnią stronę nieba. Rozdział 14